


Reading by candlelight

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Time Skip, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: My first of many Claudleth fics! I hope y’all enjoy~
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Reading by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> My first of many Claudleth fics! I hope y’all enjoy~

Byleth stared out into the night from under the safety of the covered steps of the dorms. The rain came down in torrents all around her, with this downpour, she would need to be quick to avoid a drenching. “One,” she counted as she pulled her overcoat up to cover her hair “Two,” she continued as she readied herself to run. “Three!” she shouted as she took off; her feet seemed to hit every puddle in her path, almost causing her to slip but she kept her footing. Byleth finally slowed to a stop when she reached the second floor of the monastery. Even with her coat to protect her, she was still soaked through. She shook out her mint hair- sending a cascade of droplets in all directions- before closing her eyes and focusing on a spell. Soon, heat crackled across her skin, evaporating the water into a large plume of steam. She straightened the collar of her coat with a flip and continued on her way.

...

The dim glow of candlelight greeted her as she walked into the library. Claude was fast asleep at the first table in the aisle. Dozens of books were scattered in haphazard piles around him, half of them opened to random pages. She circled around his table and draped the blanket she brought from the infirmary across his shoulders. Byleth’s eyes crinkled as she remembered doing the same many times before. _Some things never change_. She thought as she stared down at his sleeping face. She reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair off his brow.

Claude stirred at her touch. “Mhm, Teach?” he mumbled.

“The dormitories have beds, you know,” Byleth said bluntly.

Claude’s lips curved into a sleepy grin. “And miss having you tuck me in? Never.” 

“So,” Claude yawned.”Why are you awake at this unholy hour?” 

Byleth sat down in the chair across from him. She snatched up one of the books from the table and flipped to the first page.

“You’re having trouble sleeping, aren’t you?”

Byleth started to argue but it died on her lips before a sentence could form. She nodded.

“You’re easier to read than you think, Teach,” Claude smirked. “Despite the whole stoic mask thing you have going on.” 

Byleth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Am I?”

“Yeah, like for example,” he tapped the space between his brows with his index finger. “A single wrinkle forms right here when you’re worried; Little things like that can speak volumes.” 

His smile disappeared from his face as he continued. “And the bags under your eyes are kind of a dead giveaway.” his own worry wrinkle formed between his brows. “Have you slept at all since you got back to the academy?”

Byleth turned her eyes back to the book, suddenly engrossed in its contents. 

“I guess I can take that as a ‘no’ then?

She flipped the page.

Claude saw right through her. “You’re not going to lose time again, Teach,” 

Byleth snapped the book closed suddenly and returned it to the pile. She folded her hands neatly in front of her- much like she used to when she would teach- as she spoke. “and what if I did?” She asked, her tone coming out sharper than intended. “What if I fall asleep for another five years- or ten or twenty- and leave all of you alone again in the middle of another battle, what then?” 

Silence fell over them for a moment before Claude reached across the table and gently took her hands between his, making Byleth jump slightly. “Then I would find a way to wake you up.” His emerald eyes blazed with the certainty of his words. “Because I won’t lose you like that again. Not. Ever.”

Byleth blinked. She was utterly speechless. 

Claude glanced down at their still joined hands, he pulled away and rubbed at the back of his neck, not meeting her gaze for a moment. He cleared his throat. “So, do you think you can sleep now?”

“I..” she shook her head.

“Then how about…” Claude thought for a moment before his eyes landed on the book before him. “You give me a hand with this research, two minds are better than one, after all.”

Byleth stood and changed seats, taking the chair beside him. Claude pushed the book closer so she could read from it; a comfortable silence fell over them as they looked over its old pages. After several minutes of just reading, Byleth spoke. “Claude?”

“Yeah, Teach?”

Byleth gave Claude a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Claude replied, grinning back at her.

…

“Hey, Claude!” Hilda called as she made her way down the hall to the Library. “Have you seen the professor? Leonie and I have been looking everywhere for—“ Hilda suddenly let out a gasp.

Leonie rushed to her side from farther down the hall. “Hilda, what’s—!“

Hilda quickly spun around and covered Leonie’s mouth with her palm. “Shush! not so loud!” 

Leonie swatted Hilda’s hand away. “What’s wrong?” she asked again in a whisper.

“Look!” Hilda commanded as she gave Leonie a push towards the doorway.

Leonie raised an eyebrow at her but did as she was told. At first glance, nothing stood out to her, all she saw was the usual stacks of books on tables and snuffed out candles. But then her eyes landed on the first desk in the row and she saw what made Hilda gasp. Claude and Byleth were fast asleep leaning against the tabletop. Claude had one of the library’s many books tucked under his head like a makeshift pillow. Byleth had her cheek pressed against Claude’s arm, a slight smile on her face despite being asleep. 

“Oh!” Leonie said as she backed out into the hall beside Hilda.

“I knew they had feelings for each other!” Hilda giggled. 

“How does that—“ 

“I cannot wait to tell everyone!” Hilda giggled even louder. 

“And who’s being too loud now,” Leonie mumbled as she grabbed Hilda’s wrist and started leading her down the hall. “Come on, let's leave them be.”

“Do you think they’ll let me be the maid of honor at the wedding?”

“Hilda!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter if you wanna- @Astra_Dark


End file.
